


The Golden Dawn

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: Stony Trumps Hate artwork for Magicasen.And in true form for Steve Rogers, he makes that happy ending happen.





	The Golden Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bell Tolls (The Daybreak Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918815) by [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen). 



> Based off a passages from Magicasen's remix [The Bell Tolls (The Daybreak Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918815).  
> Magicasen's tells the tale after my art stops.
> 
> This all stems from my original drawn tale [Before the clock strikes 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905366) telling the tale of Noir Steve Rogers through his eyes.

_'The memorial collection Marvels is released six months after its titular hero's passing. It contains the most popular, iconic tales of the decades-long history, perennial fan-favorites, and personal picks by members of the Rhodes, Potts-Hogan, and Jarvis families. The cover is drawn by an unknown artist, signed only with the last name Rogers.'_

_'On it, Tony Stark is in the middle of placing a ring on an unmasked Captain America's left hand. Tony's look is concentrated on their joined hands, while Cap doesn't have eyes for anything in the world beside his husband.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Both passages are excerpts from Magicasen's [The Bell Tolls (The Daybreak Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918815).
> 
> When i first read the remix the last passage really rang with me, apparently the same was true for the writer Magicasen who also wanted that 'happy ending' :'D
> 
> I used technically 7 references for this artwork, the text is from the Marvel Noir Iron Man comic, the hands are an image of placing a wedding band on from google, a poor cosplayer in a cap costume who was in the perfect angle (it was only a rough positioning use though), 3 stained glass windows amalgamated together and finally, Steve Rogers own signature from a vol 4 comic.


End file.
